


Into The Black

by BellaRukia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"–¿A oscuras? –murmuró Rodolphus desde la cama." "–Como siempre –contestó Bellatrix caminando hacia él."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Black

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" de FanFiction. Escogí el Reto Especial: "Toujours Pur" en el que debía escribir un drabble de 100 a 500 palabras sobre algún miembro de la familia Black, yo elegí a Bellatrix.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo a Bella, la cual es un personaje que me gusta. En cuanto a Rodolphus es como lo imagino, debería ser alguien con cierto sadismo al nivel de la Black. Espero les guste y cualquier crítica es bien recibida :)
> 
>  **Extensión:** 219 palabras.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Apagó los candelabros y miró de soslayo hacia la ventana entreabierta, el halo anaranjado de luz nocturna permeaba la oscuridad de la habitación hasta pervertirla. A Bellatrix no le gustó. Agitó la varita en un segundo y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando la falta de luz fue total.

–¿A oscuras? –murmuró Rodolphus desde la cama.

–Como siempre –contestó ella caminando hacia él.

Lestrange sintió sus dientes tanteándole el cuello. Su aliento gélido y asesino le produjo una excitación mortífera.

–¿A dónde vas, Black? –sonrió en la oscuridad, adivinando el objetivo que su compañera buscaba mientras la sentía deslizarse como una serpiente hacia su entrepierna–. Oh, nena.

–Oh, Lestrange.

La varita en manos de la mujer no tardó en convocar dos grilletes que rodearon las muñecas del Mortífago. Rodolphus suspiró y dejó que su prometida bebiera de él incansable, entre risas y gemidos y hasta la última gota.

Bellatrix quitó el encantamiento y Rodolphus la tomó.

–¿Quién te enseñó a ser así de sucia, Black?

La puso de espaldas y comenzó a desatarle furiosamente el vestido. Una sombra leve en la oscuridad le permitió verla girar la cabeza haciéndolo estremecer.

–Es la sangre –respondió Bellatrix.

Rodolphus mordisqueó sus hombros mientras ella reía por lo bajo. El dolor era una fuente de placer inagotable para una Black.


End file.
